Enamorada de la fantasía
by Mariko Uchiha
Summary: Sakura una chica educada y muy tímida, Sasuke un chico rebelde. ¿Es cierto que la tercera es la vencida?. Que pensara el padre de sakura de este romance. Universo Alterno
1. Enamorada de la Fantasía

(Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto)

Capitulo 1: Enamorada de la Fantasía

Todo estaba tranquilo en las cálidas calles a las afueras de Tokio, era una pequeña ciudad; En el centro, se encontraba una casa con un extenso jardín; En una de las habitaciones de la planta alta estaba una peli rosa todavía hundida entre las sabanas, ella era una chica de 17 años de edad, tenía unos días de haberse mudado a esta ciudad, no conocía a nadie, era un poco retraída y tímida, muy pocas veces salía de casa y prefería pasar los días en su habitación escuchando su música favorita o leyendo algún libro, y casi siempre escribía pequeñas historia de amor que rondaban en su cabeza al transcurso del día, si, era una soñadora.

Pero hoy era una día diferente, era su primer día de escuela de su último semestre, en donde seria la chica nueva, ya estaba acostumbrada, gracias al trabajo de sus padres, tenían que viajar de cuidad a cuidad, por esa razón no tenía muchos amigos y siempre estudiaba en una escuela diferente cada semestre, aunque tal vez esta sería su última mudanza, por fin había ascendido a su padre y a su madre como una gran diseñadora, por eso debían mudarse a donde estaban las grandes corporaciones de la compañía.

Aun así llevaba una buena relación con su madre, ella era muy alegre y simpática, se parecían mucho, el mismo carácter, las mismas facciones, el mismo color de ojos y cabello que las hacia destacar de entre una multitud; mas que su mama la consideraba como una amiga, tenia completa confianza en ella y se contaban casi todo, sin embargo, poco la veía, consecuencia de su mismo excesivo trabajo.

Con su padre nunca la llevo bien, ya que este era muy estricto y le costaba trabajo expresar sus sentimientos, casi siempre discutían por las cosas que le gustaban, su padre quería que actuara como él lo indicaba, al desconforme de ella, esto ocasionaba a su vez muchos conflictos y solo logro que se alejaran el uno del otro.

Conforme iba creciendo se había convertido en una chica de buenas costumbres y modales, solo para evitar tener una pelea con su padre, se comportaba de manera correcta cuando tenían alguna fiesta de trabajo, todos su conocidos la calificaban como la niña que todos quisieran tener, por ello se volvió un poco retraída y solitaria

Aun así conseguía pasar buenos momentos con sus padres, claro, cuando no estaban con las prisas del dichoso trabajo o su padre no la molestaba por sus "raros" gustos.

**...**

* * *

Los pequeños rayos de sol empezaban a hacer su aparición, entrando por una de las ventanas de la habitación del piso superior, el dormitorio de la peli rosa era de color rosa claro con una gran cama matrimonial, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado y una lámpara de mesa, un gran escritorio de madera y un extenso armario.

El reloj despertador comenzó a sonar, pesadamente abrió los ojos, dirigió su vista al molesto despertador, mecánicamente estiro la mano y lo apago, se incorporo de la cama y suspiro

-Uh el primeria día de clases, otra vez

Se levanto de la cama y avanzo al cuarto de baño. Después de 15 min salió con su uniforme ya puesto, este consistía en una falda color gris sombrío por encima de las rodillas, con un saco color negro adornado con pequeños botoncitos dorados, una camisa blanca, zapatos y calcetas color negro. Se miro es su espejo de cuerpo entero, se vio a la misma chica de 18 años, alta, delgada, su piel blanca que hacia destacar sus grandes ojos color verde, con su corta cabellera rosada, ella era Sakura Haruno.

Después de observarse por unos segundos más suspiro y salió de su habitación.

Sus padres estaban ya en la cocina desayunando, su madre preparaba su desayuno, mientras que su padre estaba sentando tomando café y leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días - Dijo sakura abrazando a su mama y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días - contesto su madre, -Siéntate, tu desayuno ya está listo.

Decía sin dejar de dar vueltas por toda la cocina acomodando todo lo que estaba a su paso

.- nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir, suerte en tu primer día de clases cariño.

Sakura se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a desayunar.

- Gracias mama, adiós.

Su mama le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la cocina acompañada de su padre que no se tomo la molestia de pronuncia palabra alguna, cosa que a ella no le tomo importancia; casi siempre le respondía con un silencio.

Escucho como cerraban la puerta principal encendían el automóvil y lo ponían en marcha

- Bueno creo que debo irme- Dijo mientras miraba el reloj de la cocina que pronto anunciaría su retraso, tomo su mochila y Salió por la puerta principal, comenzó a caminar, paso un par de calles y finalmente llego, antes de entrar observo a su alrededor, un muy grande lugar, lleno de edificios con chicos por todos lados, no por nada era una muy prestigiosa escuela.

Ingreso al plantel y reviso su horario.

- Mmm salón 203.

Luego de dar un vistazo a su horario, comenzó a buscar dicho salón, subió las escaleras siguiendo la numeración cuando lo encontró ingreso al salón, noto como su mayoría de chicos dirigían la mirada hacia ella.

Después de todo ella era la chica nueva de la clase.

Busco un asiento disponible; su atención se dirigió a una chica solitaria de cabello oscuro y ojos color perla de tez blanca sentada leyendo un libro, y una banca vacía justo en frente, se acerco a ella.

- D...Disculpa, ¿está ocupado este asiento?

La chica aparto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y le dedico una sonrisa

- N...no, puedes tomarla - dijo muy tímidamente

-Gracias- contesto sakura

Sakura tomo asiento, y de inmediato entro un profesor de cabello gris con una bufanda que le cubría casi por completo su rostro, este avanzo hacia su escritorio y comenzó a dejar su material de trabajo.

- Mi nombre es kakashi Hatake- dijo - seré su profesor de este año, digo esto porque antes de comenzar tenemos una alumna nueva que acaba de mudarse y quiero que le den la bienvenida como se merece, adelante, dijo dirigiéndose a sakura.

Sakura suspiro y se levanto hacia el frente del salón.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- pensó

-H...Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, Gusto en conocerlos, acabo de mudarme hace un par de días - dijo mientras observaba una ola de cabezas mirándola interrogante.

-Muy bien, bienvenida sakura, puedes tomar asiento- Dijo kakashi, sakura avanzo a su asiento.

-Bien, para mañana asignare sus lugares, ahora comencemos...

Las clases transcurrieron normal, sakura era muy buena estudiante, en muchas ocasiones lograba ocupara los primeros lugares, y este año no tenia por que ser la excepción, lo noto cuando entregaron la calificación del pequeño examen sorpresa que se les aplico; Obtuvo sobresaliente.

Se escucho el timbre del almuerzo, inmediatamente los demás alumnos salían rápidamente del salón acompañados por sus amigos, era de suponerse, ellos ya se conocían de años atrás. Sakura por su parte se quedo sentada en su banca y comenzó a sacar su almuerzo que su madre le preparaba, cuando iba a dar el primer bocado noto como la chica de atrás, hacia exactamente lo mismo que sakura se giro hacia ella y dijo

-No vas a salir.

- y...yo prefiero estar aquí

-Ya veo, bueno si no te molesta almorzare con tigo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-S...si me parece bien, soy hinata Hyuga, mucho g...gusto.

-Mucho gusto, soy sakura Haruno.

Las dos chicas almorzaron tranquilamente, hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo, anunciando el termino del almuerzo, todos comenzaron a entrar seguidos de kakashi quien transcurrió sus clases normales.

-Bien esto es todo por hoy, no olviden sus trabajos de literatura para mañana,

Todos desalojaron el salón lentamente, sakura estaba ocupada guardando sus cosas cuando una chica se paro en frente de ella.

-¡Holaa frentona!- dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules

-Hola ino!, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo sakura efusivamente a la vez que le daba un abrazo.

Ino era una chica que sakura había conocido en su ciudad natal, era una chica muy alegre, alta, delgada, de tez blanca, ojos color azul y una grande cabellera rubia ellas había crecido juntas y se había convertido en las mejores amigas, se llevaban muy bien y conocían todo él una de la otra, sin embargo por el trabajo por parte de los padres de ino hizo que se separaran cuando apenas tenían 10 años de edad, y aunque se comunicaban, un día sakura dejo de recibir respuesta de ino, con la última noticia de que su padre había fallecido, sakura continuo enviando mensajes pero cuando a sus padres los transfirieron de cuidad que se volvió muy a menudo vio imposible la posibilidad de volver a ver a su mejor amiga.

-A mi mama la transfirieron hace un año aquí, estoy en el salón 202, te vi cuando caminabas en el pasillo, tu cabello te delata.

-Que alegría encontrarte, teníamos mucho tiempo de no hablar, ya nunca respondiste mis mensajes.

-Lo sé, después de la muerte de mi padre- dijo ino en tono melancólico- decidimos alejarnos de todo, por eso estuvimos de cuidad en cuidad sakura, y ahora aquí, lo siento por no contestar, si no fuera por mí, ya sabríamos que vivíamos aquí

-No te apures, lo importante es que estamos juntas.

Ambas chicas salieron del instituto, caminaban una al lado de la otra platicando y poniéndose al tanto de todo lo que habían pasado. Sakura se despidió unas calles atrás de la rubia y ella continuo su camino.

-Nos vemos ino cerda- dijo sakura

- Adiós frentona, nos vemos mañana, nos hablamos, bye

Finalmente llego a su destino, en la entrada de su residencia introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta; ya en el interior de su casa se saco los zapatos dejándolos ordenadamente en una esquina. Seguramente no estaría nadie, como siempre.

Avanzo hasta la cocina y abrió la nevera, después de cavilar que alimento tomar, opto por un simple jugo de naranja, tomo un vaso y lo lleno hasta el tope… cerro la nevera y subió despacio las escaleras, entro es su habitación y se sentó en su silla de oficina frente a su escritorio fino de madera y encendió su computador.

Primero comenzó con su respectiva tarea del instituto, pero después de un rato, no pudo resistir la tentación y abrió sus documentos.

-Por fin tengo la continuación para esto, quedara muy bien-

Dándole un gran sorbo a su bebida, emprendió su rápido movimiento con la teclas, había que reconocer que con el tiempo se volvió muy ágil en esto de escribir a computadora, casi no podías seguirle el paso, escribía y corregía las partes que no le gustaban con una enorme facilidad.

-Ah por fin me quedo tal como me lo imagine, ahora… solo debo pensar en lo demás, esto de ordenar mis locas ideas no es fácil

Guardo y cerró, para después continuar con su tarea, luego de 20 min ya su trabajo estaba terminado.

Se levanto de su silla y fue a su armario, sustituyo su uniforme del instituto por unos pantalones color azul claro y una blusa de tirantes rosa claro con unas sandalias del mismo color.

Ya vestida, decidió salir a dar un paseo, cosa que ocurre cada millón de años, es mejor que quedarse en casa esta tarde de verano.

-Que puedo encontrar por aquí

Salió de la casa y se puso en marcha, no sabía exactamente dónde ir, así que solo se dejo llevar, paso un par de calles y llego a un gran parque muy lindo, se observaba a muchos niños jugar y correr alrededor, parejas recostadas en los pastos y cientos de arboles; se acerco a una de las bancas disponibles y se sentó, a contemplar el paisaje, por un momento se relajo y su mente se alejo de todo, solo ella y sus pensamientos la atendía, hasta que una pequeña pelota cayo a sus pies, sacándola de su mundo, ella la levanto y casi de inmediato llego un gran golden que parecía muy amistoso junto a ella.

-Hola, que lindo perrito-. Ella lo acaricio

-¿Esta es tu pelota?, toma.

Sakura arrojo la pelota y el perro salió disparado tras ella, observo como el perro la tomaba y se iba con quien podría ser su dueño, eso supuso por la forma tan hiperactiva que tenía el perro hacia ese desconocido.

-Buen chico, ven es hora de ir a casa.

El joven dueño y el perro se marcharon del parque, sakura por su parte miro con asombro a aquel muchacho, no estaba segura que era lo que le llamaba la atención pero tenía por seguro que recordaría ese rostro por lo menos lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Ya casi obscurecido, era hora de regresar a casa, seguramente sus padres ya estarían ahí, y a pesar de que su padre se enfadaría con ella, ese día no le daría importancia.

-Estoy en casa.- decía al momento que entraba y se sacaba el calzado. Pero una voz interrumpió su tarea.

-Se puede saber dónde estabas, ¿Sakura?

-Yo… Fui a dar una visita al parque papá-. Decía al momento que bajaba la mirada

-¿Y con qué autoridad saliste, si estabas sola en casa?

-Disculpa papá, pensé que no tendría problemas.

-Sabes que me disgusta esa actitud que tomas, no quiero que se repita ni que te manejes por tu cuenta. Anda ve a tu recamara no quiero que además llegues tarde mañana al instituto, solo llevas dos días ahí y debes ponerte al corriente.

-Si papa.- Sakura iba a abandonar la estancia.

-Un momento, sakura, ¿que llevas ahí?

Sakura se congelo por completo y se quedo en silencio un momento, creo que la había pillado

-Nada papá

-No me quieras engañar, dame eso…

Sakura vencida, estiro la mano y le entrego unas hojas ya maltratadas que llevaba escondida bajo su ropa

Su padre suspiro

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, ¡no quiero que pierdas el tiempo en tonterías!, entiendes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

Sin contestar, sakura dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras.

No, no podía arruinarle el día, ella había ganado, pues tenía lo que le importaba, sus sueños, eso nadie podrá arrebatárselos, pensó.

Entro a su recamara y encendió su computador y se puso a escribir la historia que le había arrebatado su padre, se paro por un instante y recordó como después de ver a aquel chico sacaba rápidamente su libreta para escribir su anécdota del día, no sin antes ligeramente sonrojarse, y recordar por última vez a ese lindo perrito, si de algo era fanática además de esto, era de los animales, sobre todo con los perros, recordaba que cuando niña siempre pedía para las navidades un cachorro, mas nunca se le concedía, años después se entero que a su padre no le gustaban los animales, ahora entendía el por qué cada navidad recibió ropa o libros como regalo.

Cuando termino de escribir, guardo cada documento como debía de ir, en lugar de escribir por titulo de referencia algo como "mis sueños" escribía algún tema escolar como, "La primera guerra mundial", todo en caso de que su padre entrara a su computador.

Apago el ordenador, preparo sus cosas del instituto en su mochila y se marcho a la cama, a lo que ella más disfrutaba, a soñar.


	2. La tercera no siempre es la vencida

Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces. Propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto.

Capitulo dos: La tercera no siempre es la vencida

El sol entro por la ventana iluminando la habitación de sakura, como de costumbre se preparo para el instituto, bajo a la cocina, ya estaba ahí sus padres.

-Buenos días.

-Sakura, espero que hayas reflexionado, y que no se vuelva a repetir

-Si papa.

Sus padres se marcharon y de inmediato ella lo hizo.

Llego al instituto y se dirigió al salón de clases; se sentó justo donde había estado el día anterior.

-Buenos días hinata.

-B… buenos días sakura. T… te vez muy bien esta mañana.

-¿Ah sí?, bueno tuve una tarde agradable el día de ayer, a pesar de mi padre.

-No te llevas bien con tus padres sakura.

-En realidad con mi mamá me llevo muy bien, pero mi padre, es…, muy estricto, quiere que me comporte como él lo quiere y que me guste lo que a él. Si de algo es conocido es por ser muy correcto y todas sus amistades me tienen como la niña "perfecta" y eso es molesto.

-Te entiendo, mi padre es más o menos así.

-Bueno hinata creo que somos hermanas del mismo dolor-. Rio

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Buenos días chicos, siento la tardanza, algo se me atravesó en el camino; bien antes de comenzar vengan a tomar un numero y ese será su nuevo lugar.- Dijo kakashi

Todos los alumnos se acercaron y tomaron un papelito de la caja misteriosa de kakashi.

-Veamos… número 14-. Sakura comenzó a buscar su asiento. Lo encontró.

-Sakura, que suerte nos toco al hinata.

Cuando hinata iba a tomar asiento, una voz muy ruidosa la distrajo.

-¡Hinata!, que suerte me toco enfrente de ti

-N… naruto-kun

-Que bien que me toco cerca de ti hinata, así podrás ayudarme con las cosas que no entiendo.

Sakura lo observo, era una chico alto rubio de ojos azules, muy alegre e hiperactivo.

Naruto observo la mirada clavada de la peli rosa hacia él.

-Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto

-Hola, perdón, soy Sakura Haruno.

-Que bien, sakura-chan, eres nueva ¿verdad?, pues bienvenida, seremos grandes amigos, y junto a hinata seremos imparables.

-¿Sakura-chan?-. Pensó

-Si gracias naruto-. Dijo sakura

Las clases aburridas de kakashi continuaron normal, hasta que llego el receso.

De un disparo, naruto fue uno de los primeros en salir.

Sakura le propuso salir a hinata, la cual acepto, se fueron a uno de los pastos cerca de las canchas, se podía ver a varios de los equipos de deportes practicar.

-No entiendo hinata, tres años y nunca le has dicho nada-. Dijo sakura recostada en el pasto.

-B… bueno no es fácil, además nunca dejarían que saliera con un chico así,

-Si entiendo hinata, a veces luchas por lo que no vale la pena, pero si estás segura de lo que quieres, tienes que pelear.

-P… pero no se los sentimientos de naruto-kun, creo que solo me ve como una amiga.

-Eso no lo puedes saber hinata, deberías intentarlo, es nuestro último año.

-¡Sakura!- Una rubia se acerco a las chicas platicadoras.

-Ino-. Contesto sakura incorporándose.

-Frentona, porque no me avisaste que estaría aquí, llevo buscándote un rato.

-Perdón ino, Salí con hinata

-Si hola hinata, que tal la clase, ¿ya te le declaraste a naruto?

-I… ino no lo digas tan fuerte

-Hay hinata sigues en las mismas-. Rio

-¿Ya se conocen?

-Sí, el año pasado fuimos al mismo curso pero este año nos separaron, pero como vez no te pierdes de nada, hinata sigue en las mismas.

-De eso me acabo de enterar.

-Bueno cuenta de ti sakura, ambas queremos saber, ¿qué ah pasado en tu vida?

-Pues… no mucho, ya saben como es mi padre.

-Oye y ¿qué paso con Sasori?

Sakura se entristeció y ellas lo notaron. Observaron como sakura comenzaba a jugar con las puntas de su cabello, lo que ino conocía como señal de nerviosismo.

-Pues nada, supe que estaba estudiando en otra cuidad nada más-. Decía mientras dirigía su mirada a otra parte.

-Bueno, bueno no tiene importancia sakura.

-Está bien ino, en serio.

El timbre de alarma sonó dando por terminado el descanso. Las chicas dejaron a ino en su salón de clases, sakura y hinata ingresaron al suyo.

Las clases continuaron, pero para sakura esto era un tormento, escuchar aquel nombre había sido perjudicial, solo tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Pero estas horas se estaba convirtiendo en años. No, no iba a llorar, se había prometido no hacerlo y no podía, no debía. Pero cada segundo solo pasaban por su mente imágenes e imágenes de lo sucedido pero antes de decaer el timbre del instituto le regreso el aliento.

Guardo sus pertenecías lo más rápido que pudo pero antes de que pudiera salir, hinata le toco el hombro distrayéndola de su tara.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?

-Si hinata-. Trato de sonar lo más normal que pudo.-Es solo que necesito hacer algo después de la escuela, si no mi padre se molestara con migo.

-B… bueno está bien, cuídate, sakura.

Sakura salió lo más normal que pudo fingir, pero al poner un pie fuera del salón de clases, avanzo el paso y continuo más acelerado, Una lagrima logro escapar logrando solo avanzar más, hasta que choco con debía ser una persona.

-Perdón-. Sakura se disculpo y evadió a la persona con la que golpeo sin siquiera dar la cara. No quería que nadie la viera llorar.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

En una habitación, recostada boca abajo en su cama matrimonial estaba sakura conteniendo sus lágrimas, no debía llorar.

Se incorporo un poco y mecánicamente levanto su almohada y saco debajo de ella una fotografía, se podía distinguir la figura de un chico, la observo por unos instantes, al escucha la puerta principal rápidamente la coloco en su lugar y se froto sus ojos.

Sakura, baja un momento-. Se escucho desde el piso de abajo.

Sakura se miro en su espejo y se arreglo un poco, salió de su habitación y bajo hasta donde provenía esa voz.

-Dime mama

-Mira sakurita, te compre este vestido, ¿acaso no está precioso?

-Si está muy lindo, gracias mama, pero ¿para qué me lo regalas?

-Mañana iremos a un evento de nuestro trabajo, ya sabes cómo es esas reuniones, además estará ahí el hijo del jefe de la compañía y tienes que lucir bien.

-¿Papa?, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con migo?

-Escucha, estas creciendo hija, y es momento que empieces a pensar en tu futuro, además de que tienes que relacionarte en algún momento y que mejor que un buen muchacho como él para hacerlo.

-Pero papá, yo no lo conozco y no quiero tener nada que ver con nadie por ahora.

-Por eso mismo mañana lo conocerás, y eso es lo mejor, yo sé que es lo que quieres.

-Está bien, tratare papá-. Dijo a la vez que miraba a su padre abandonar el lugar.

-Tranquila sakurita, ya sabes cómo es tu padre

-Si mama se como es mi papa.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

Por fin llego el dichoso día, el que su padre le estaba presionando todo la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Estaba terminando de arreglarse, se maquillo un poco, se delineo la línea de ojo, se puso un poco de brillo labial, le dio un poco de volumen a su cabello y por ultimo un poco de perfume, era hora de vestirse.

Se coloco el vestido, que le regalo su mama, era de color vino, corto hasta las rodillas, de globo, con una cinta color negro en la cintura, con escote y tirantes. Se coloco los zapatos de tacón cerrado color dorado.

Ya estaba lista, solo hacía falta esperar a su madre, cosa que siempre se tardaba años.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

Después de una hora esperando, por fin había llegado a la esperada reunión, era en un salón muy grande y decorado a la perfección, los tres entraron como la "familia perfecta", así lo pensaba sakura.

Sakura del brazo de su padre, quien no la soltaba, saludaba correctamente a los invitados, no sin que su padre le diera "consejos" de cómo saludar, pero por su puesto ella ya era una experta fingiendo que todo estaba de maravilla y saludando con cordialidad aunque a algunos de los insistentes jóvenes de las reuniones quería mandarlos a volar de un golpe.

-Sakura ahí está el presidente de la compañía, ese debe ser su hijo, quiero que lo trates bien y te comportes-. Le susurro su padre a sakura.

-Buenas noches Sr. Gai

-Buenas noches Sr. Sra. Haruno, ¿ya le presente a mi hijo?

-No, tengo mucho tiempo de no verlo, desde que era niño.

-Si paso mucho tiempo, mira aquí esta.

-Buenas noches a todos, es un placer.

-El gusto es nuestro joven, mire tengo el gusto de presentarle a mi hija.

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura.

-El placer es todo mío, soy Rock Lee mi encantadora flor de cerezo.

Sakura quedo pasmada, pensó que al ser el hijo del dueño de la compañía tendría que ser un apuesto galán, en cambio vio a un joven de cejas enormes y corte de honguito extraño.

-Sakura por que no vas con él a saludar a los demás invitados

-Claro papa.

-Anda mi bella flor de cerezo, que no se extinga nuestra llama de la juventud.

Sakura tomo el brazo de lee, y fueron caminando por todo el salón.

-Dime sakura, ¿Qué te parece el lugar?

-Es muy lindo

-¿En serio?, yo mismo lo escogí, esperaba que te gustara, un punto a mi favor.

-Pero si acabas de conocerme, ¿cómo te preocupo eso?

-Bueno mi padre menciono que conocería a una joven muy linda de cabellos rosados, te vi desde que entraste por esa puerta.

-¿Entonces ya sabias que estaría aquí?

-Si, al parecer tu padre amablemente se lo dijo al mío.

Antes de que sakura protestara algo, el baile comenzó, cosa que la salvo, realmente no quería ser grosera, pero de nuevo su padre estaría a costa de ella. Como ofreciendo carne nueva

-Mi bella flor de cerezo, ¿Quieres bailar?

-Sí, gracias.

Los dos comenzaron el baile, y en seguida se le unieron las demás parejas de invitados; sus padres de ambos los observaban.

-Su hija es muy hermosa Sr. Haruno.

-Muchas gracias, me alegra que conociera al joven lee.

-Si ellos hace una linda pareja, los dos son jóvenes unidos tendrán más a fuego la llama de la juventud.

El primer baile había terminado, lee le ofreció una bebida el cual salió disparado a buscarla, sakura aprovecho el momento para salir al balcón a respirar aire fresco. Pero algo llamo su atención, uno de los trabajadores de la empresa, no lo conocía, estaba en parte de de abajo, en los jardines, al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono y se veía muy enfadado. Sin querer alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación.

-No me importa, te avise desde hace mucho, no es posible que siempre me hagas lo mismo. El ya está con migo solo faltas tú. No me importa ven para acá.-

Sorprendida vio como aquel hombre entraba al salón.

-Mi bella flor, te estaba buscando, aquí tienes tu bebida.

-Gracia lee, disculpa quería un poco de aire y…

-Ven ahora, quiero bailar contigo toda la noche.

Sin poder protestar, lee "arrastro" a sakura a la pista.

-No aguantare esto toda la noche-. Pensó sakura

Dos, tres, cuatro bailes pasaron, sakura ya casi dada por muerta y lee con su llama de la juventud sin extinguir.

Por fin había terminado este baile también.

-Lee, disculpa, necesito otro poco de aire fresco.

-Lo que desees mi flor del cerezo, te traeré otra bebida.

Acto siguiente sakura escapo al mismo balcón, no aguantaría así toda la noche, ya estaba más que fastidiada de ese chico que no la dejaba en paz. Giro un momento para suplicar que no llegara en seguida, pero al parecer su padre lo detuvo con unos invitados; que gran noticia, tendría unos momento más a solas.

Se recargo sobre el balcón y apoyo sus manos en su cabeza.

-No puedo.

-Yo pensaba que la tercera era la vencida pero creo que no fue así.

Sakura dio la vuelta para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz.

-Disculpa-. Dijo sakura sorprendida

-Esta es la tercera vez que te veo y pensé por lo menos me notarias, pero veo que no fue así.

-Perdón, no entiendo

-Sí, ese día en el parque mi perro te conoció, hoy en el instituto chocaste con migo y este momento, estaba recargado aquí y tu pásate como si nada, y en ninguna me notaste.

-Siento lo del instituto, no me fije.

-Hmp no importa, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo… yo soy Haruno sakura, Em. ¿Y tú?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojo, esperaba que no lo notara, esa voz, esa voz gruesa, era digno de él, ese chico apuesto de traje de corbata color vino que casualidad, alto de tez blanca, ojos oscuros como la noche, cabello azabache rebelde e imposible de peinar.

-Sakura

Ella se ruborizo, ¿habrá notado su sonrojo?, pero más que nada, aquella voz celestial mencionando su nombre.

-Si

- ¿Quieres bailar?

-S… si

Sasuke la tomo de la mano y ambos fueron a la pista. Comenzó el baile pero ninguno decía nada, hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio.

-Ahí viene tu amigo.

-¿Quien?

-Lee, es un fastidio, creo que te salve justo a tiempo.

-Bueno… es que no me siento muy bien el día de hoy.

-Hmp

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

-Creo que su hija encontró mejor compañía Sr Haruno.

-¿No es el Uchiha Sasuke? El hijo de Fugaku.

-Sí lo es, lo que no logro ver es donde quedo lee.

-Discúlpela, aun es muy joven.

-Si está bien, solo que no creo que una niña tan bien educada este con un negligente como lo es el.

-Si se como es el hijo menor de Fugaku.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

-Tengo que irme, adiós sakura.

-Espera. Gracias por ayudarme

-Hmp

Sasuke salió del salón, y de inmediato lee se le acerco.

-Mi flor de cerezo te estaba buscando.

-Perdón lee, no pude negarme

-Tan linda y educada mi sakura

-Sakura es hora de irnos, despídete

-Si papá, gracias por todo lee, me retiro

-Adelante mi bello cerezo, creo que nos veremos muy seguido, claro si tu padre está de acuerdo.

-Bueno….

-Claro, con mucho gusto lee, visítanos cuando quieras.

-Gracias Sr. Haruno. Hasta pronto.

Los tres salieron de la reunión, después de una largo viaje en automóvil ninguno pronuncio palabra, sakura como siempre perdida en sus pensamientos, aquel encuentro fue muy lindo, más que nada por salvarla de lee por lo que quedaba de la noche.

Ya en casa, antes de que su padre pronunciara palabra ya estaba en su habitación; se dio un buen baño caliente, y se metió en la cama.

-Sasuke…

Y quedo profundamente dormida.


	3. Un Misterio

Capitulo 3: Un Misterio

Ya era de mañana, sakura se había levanto muy temprano, se dio un buen baño y se vistió con un vestido sencillo color rosa pastel.

Al parecer sus padres no estaban en casa, algo extraño siendo fin de semana, ella aprovecho la oportunidad para desayunar algo sencillo y volver rápido a su habitación, pero antes de poner un pie escaleras arriba se escucho la puerta principal abrirse.

-Sakura, ven un momento.

-Si papá que pasa

-Estoy muy molesto por tu actitud de ayer, mira que dejar solo a lee para irte con ese negligente.

-Solo fue un momento, y tú me has dicho que tengo que comportarme, seria de mala educación dejarlo con la mano estirada ¿no papa?-. Dijo en tono de burla.

-Ya basta, sabes bien que debes de relacionarte con lee es un buen muchacho de buenas costumbres, yo no te eduque para que te fueras por ese camino nue...

-No lo digas padre, además lee no me agrada.

-No te estoy preguntando si te agrada, vas a hacer lo que te dijo, sabes que en fondo tengo razón, o acaso ya se te olvido lo que paso hace dos años.

-¡Te dije que no lo mencionaras!-. Grito

-¡Sakura!

Sakura se relajo un momento y quedo en silencio, volvió a tensarse y salió corriendo por la puerta principal

-Sakurita, ¿a dónde vas?

Sakura siguió corriendo, no sabía a dónde ir, sus piernas solo seguía huyendo a lo que más se le permitieron, finalmente solo opto por caer de rodillas y taparse con ambas manos la cara para evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran.

-No, no tengo por qué llorar. Para, para.

-¿Sakura?

Sakura levanto la mirada de sobresalto, al principio no pudo distinguir la silueta, su mirada estaba inundada, pronto froto sus manos contra sus ojos para observar mejor.

-¡Sasuke!-. Gimoteo.- -oh Sasuke!

Sakura solo se tiro a los brazos del Uchiha y comenzó a llorar más y más.

Sasuke sorprendido no sabía qué hacer, así que solo se dejo llevar, la rodeo con sus brazos y la acerco contra su pecho animando a que se desahogara. De pronto ya no sintió ningún sollozo, bajo su mirada para observar a sakura, oh sorpresa, ya se había desmayado.

Sakura siempre había sido una niña muy débil y muy enfermiza.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

Su mirada estaba nublada, fue aclarando visión poco a poco, solo pudo distinguir la copa de un árbol, rodeada de luz, un momento, estaba recostada en algo. No estaba recostada en algo, estaba recostada en alguien, trato de incorporarse un poco pero este se lo impidió.

-Tranquila.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces?

-Tú que te has desmayado.

De pronto recordó todo lo que había sucedido, como salió huyendo de su casa y sin querer llego a aquel parque que días anteriores le había fascinado. Seguramente Sasuke la había escuchado llorar.

-Ya me siento mejor, gracias-. Sakura se levanto.

-Hmp

-Me tengo que ir-. Trato de irse, pero Sasuke la jalo del brazo evitando que ella se levantara.

-Espera, ¿no vas a decirme que te pasa?

-Es complicado de explicar. Pero gracias por todo.

-Como digas.

-Siempre apareces cuando menos lo espero.

-Y en ninguna has notado mi presencia.

Sakura rio ligeramente.

Después de un momento de silencio Sasuke decidió romperlo

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿qué hacías con lee?

-Bueno, de hecho es mi padre que quiere que este con él, pero es bastante extraño, aunque es muy atento, yo no quiero nada.

-Si conozco a tu padre, es bastante especial.

-¿En serio?

-Si, tal parece que el mío no le cae nada bien.

-No sé nada al respecto, aun así creo que es hora de irme o tendré problemas.

-Tsk… que molesta eres, quieres relajarte un poco.

-D… de acuerdo.

Sasuke se recargo en el árbol que estaba junto a él con la manos detrás de la cabeza, sakura un poco sonrojada por su comentario solamente lo imito.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

Ya estaba el atardecer, sakura entro a su casa, ya un poco más tranquila. Pensando que tendría otra discusión.

-Ya estoy en casa.

-Sakurita, que bueno estaba preocupada por ti.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Está en la recamara, dijo que quería estar solo, tranquila cariño, no volverá a decirte nada.

-Está bien mama

-Hija debes entender a tu padre, el solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Ya lo sé, es solo que no entiendo porque se empeña en mencionar algo que me lastima.

-Fue un momento de disgusto. Ven a comer algo ¿sí?

-Gracias mama pero no tengo hambre, prefiero ir a recostarme.

Sakura subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, se recostó en su cama boca abajo y se puso los audífonos de su reproductor.

Se relajo por un instante, hasta que algo se asomo por su cabecita.

_-Sasuke, ¿qué hacías aquí? _

_Sasuke se tenso un momento, pero de inmediato se relajo._

_-Yo vine a pasear a mi perro._

_-Y ¿dónde está tu perro?_

_-El… creo que se fue a casa_

_Sakura levanto la mirada para confrontar al Uchiha, pero Sasuke la evadió. _

_-Creo que eso es lo que yo debo de preguntarte a ti sakura. _

_A pesar de casi no conversar, ambos pasaron una tarde agradable, solo en compañía uno del otro _

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

-Hinata ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-C… claro sakura.

-¿Tú conoces a Sasuke Uchiha?

-Por supuesto, va en este salón.

-¿Qué? Y como es que no lo eh visto

-Lo que pasa es que falta varias veces a clase, además siempre llega tarde igual que naruto. De hecho naruto es su amigo, por no decir el único.

-Entiendo.

-P… pero si no lo has visto aquí ¿cómo es que lo conoces?

-Yo lo conocí por una reunión de la empresa de mis padres.

-No te emociones sakura, Sasuke es el chico más solicitado del instituto.-Dijo ino quien al parecer escucho la conversación. Llego y se sentó con las chicas al descanso.

-No yo no…

-La mayoría de chicas están detrás de él, es muy callado y no habla con nadie pero eso no le quita lo lindo que esta, de verdad que muy afortunada la que logre hablar más de dos palabras con Sasuke.

-Ah sí claro-. Dijo sakura nerviosa-. ¿A ti te gusta ino?

-Pues es bastante guapo, pero yo tengo novio, se llama Sai, va a otro colegio, pero también es muy lindo.

-Que bien.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

Ambas chicas caminaban una al lado de la otra, a hinata la habían dejado a la salida del instituto.

-Dime sakura, por que no has querido hablar de "eso" con migo

-No es que no quiera decirte, es solo que aun me resulta difícil.

-Cuando quieras sakura, aquí estaré para ti.

-Gracias ino.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uhihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± ±‡±✘†•

-Dime Sasuke, ¿a quién fuiste a ver ayer?

-Ya te dije que a nadie.

Ambos conversaban en la habitación del Uchiha, la casa se encontraba vacía, podían estar tranquilamente. Su padre estaba bastante ocupado y muy pocas veces lo veía, y su hermano mayor Itachi estudiaba administración en la universidad, casi nunca estaba en casa.

-Vamos, no te gusta salir a los parques de perros y cuando sales es claro que solo vas por toby. Dijo cierto rubio recostado boca arriba en la cama del Uchiha.-Pero toby se quedo aquí, ¿no?...

-¿Como sabes que estuve ahí?-. Dijo Sasuke sentando en la silla de su escritorio tratando de prestar atención a su computador.

-Me lo acabas de decir.

-Tsk, cállate idiota.

-Además te vi, estabas recargado en un árbol mirando una banca, ¿qué raro? no sabía que te gustaban tanto los bancos del parque

-Vamos Sasuke, con quien te citaste, acaso fue con esa chica misteriosa con la que bailaste. Que yo supiera no te gusta bailar, es mas ni vas a esos asuntos.

-¿Cómo sabes toda eso?-. Sasuke se giro para observar a naruto.

-Itachi me lo conto.- Rio

-Lo matare. Además a ti no me importa.

-Vamos dime, soy tu amigo, te juro que guardare el secreto.

-Si claro, como todo lo que te dijo lo usas en mi contra.

-Que amargado eres Sasuke. Dime tendrá algo que ver que hoy llegaras temprano al instituto, pero que no entraras a clase. Nunca vas y menos temprano.

-¿Bueno que me vigilas?

-Jajajaja mejor dile, antes de alguien más te la gane. No soy tonto Sasuke

-¿Estás seguro?

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

-Mama, ¿Hoy no trabajaste?-. Dijo sakura sentándose al lado de su mama en el sofá

-No cariño, creo que me eh resfriado, descansare por el día de hoy.

-Mama, ¿sabes porque mi papa no quiere a Uchiha Sasuke?

-Bueno, es muy rebelde sabes, pero tu padre está más molesto con el papa de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando tu padre entro a trabajar el Sr. Fugaku tenía tiempo en la compañía, se podría decir que al principio llevaban buena relación de trabajo, después ascendieron a un muy buen puesto al Sr. Uchiha, entonces fue ahí cuando comenzaron a ir las cosas mal, se volvió muy autoritario y estricto, bueno aun más de lo que ya era, tu padre comenzó a llevarse muy mal con él, y como represión nos transfirieron de cuidad, y así continuo como tú sabes, luego tu padre inicio una buena relación con el jefe de la compañía, pronto lo ascendieron y ahora estamos aquí, por eso es que quiere que te lleves bien con su hijo. Además de que Sasuke es muy inestable, Fugaku tiene otro hijo, es mayor y creo que va a la universidad, pero Sasuke es el rebelde de esa familia.

-Con qué es eso

-¿Por qué preguntas eso sakurita?, ¿acaso te gusta el joven Sasuke?

-N… no mama es solo que me dio mucha curiosidad-. Dijo sonrojada.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

-¿Ya me vas a decir de una vez quien es Sasuke?

-Como molestas, ya déjame en paz idiota-. Dijo Sasuke tratando de evadir el tema.

-Sasuke, papá llamo y dijo que vendría temprano-. Dijo Itachi entrando a la habitación de Sasuke

-¿Y eso a mí que me interesa Itachi?-. Sasuke dirigió la mirada a la puerta, que era donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.

-Yo solo paso el recado hermanito, me parece que dijo que vendría a hablar contigo.

-Bueno, bueno aquí yo ya no hago falta, me voy Sasuke-. Dijo naruto incorporándose de la cama.- suerte Sasuke.

-Hmp

-Adiós Itachi

Antes de abandonar la habitación, pasando junto a Itachi, este le susurro algo que solo él pudo entender.

-Cuando consigas la información de quien es, me avisas-. Y se retiro de la escena

Itachi rio. Dejando a Sasuke con una ceja arriba.

El ruido de un automóvil se escucho aproximarse, tras unos segundos fue el abrirse la puerta principal de la elegante casa del Sr Uchiha.

-Parece que llego Sasuke. Suerte-. Itachi le giño el ojo y salió a prisa de la recamara.

Sasuke pareció no tomarle importancia, y solo se limito a continuar su labor en el computador.

Escucho unos pasos, cada vez más fuertes, hasta que estos se detuvieron en la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Sasuke necesito hablarte.

-Hmp-. Expreso Sasuke sin dejar de hacer su tarea.

- Sabes que soy una persona bastante ocupada y en la mayoría de los caso ya no me interesa lo que hagas, pero lo mínimo que te pido es que colabores en ayudarme con los compromisos que yo tengo.

-y esto viene ¿Por qué…?

-Sabes que me gusta guardar las apariencias, no es posible que siempre que tengo un evento llegues tarde, la mayoría de la veces solo tengo que presentarme con Itachi-. Dijo Fugaku elevando la voz.

-Ya sabes que a mí no me interesa ese tipo de cosas, esos son asuntos tuyos, con Itachi tienes más que suficiente, no me necesitas.

- ¡No me interesa si te gustan o no, te lo estoy ordenando no quiero que esto se repita!

-Pues no me importa, no lo hare, a mi no me vas a exhibir también.- Dijo Sasuke exaltado levantándose de su asiento.

-Ojala fueras la mitad de lo que Itachi es.

-Ojala te hubieras ido tu.

Fugaku se paralizo por un momento, mas no dio a demostrar expresión alguna, simplemente se fue de la habitación aparentado toda tranquilidad, esas palabras que Sasuke le había dicho le dolieron, cada una de ellas, pero no daría a demostrárselo. Por su parte Sasuke se sentó de nuevo en su silla del escritorio, apoyos los codos en el escritorio y con ambas manos engancho su cabeza.

-Sasuke, ¿Estás bien?-. Su hermano mayor se asomo a la habitación tras escuchar la ruidosa discusión que había tenido con su padre.

-Itachi déjame solo.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

Con su uniforme del instituto ya listo, Sakura se cepillaba el cabello delante de su espejo; se dio unos retoques mas y salió de su recamara.

Salió por la puerta principal y camino al instituto.

Paso un par de calles, pero algo llamo la atención de sakura, ella se detuvo un momento para observar una silueta conocida que estaba detenida más adelante justo en frente de la acera por donde ella caminaba, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos parecía que estaba sujetando algo. Trato de seguir caminando, intentando pasar desapercibida, pero no fue así.

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sasuke, pues voy al instituto, ¿No vas a ir?, se que vamos en el mismo salón de clase.

-Iba, pero no tengo ganas de rio.

-¿De qué te ríes sakura?

-Pues, sonara tonto, pero, te envidio sabes

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por su respuesta.- ¿Envidia de mi?

-Pues, de que puedas hacer ese tipo de cosas, hablo de decidir lo que quieres hacer, me da un poco de envidia, aunque sé que es mí deber estudiar, a veces me gustaría tomar un respiro.

-Pues eso es algo que se puede solucionar fácilmente-. Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Vente con migo.


	4. Un deseo Suprimido

Capitulo 4: Un deseo… suprimido.

-¿Irme contigo?-. Dijo sakura ligeramente sonrojada.- ¿A dónde?

-A donde tú quieras.

-Pero tengo que ir a clase, yo… yo no puedo Sasuke.

-Es tiempo de que te relajes un poco ¿No crees?, lo necesitas, solo será un día te aseguro que nadie te quitara tu primer lugar de la clase-. Ella dudo.

-Está bien.

Al principio Sasuke pensó que recibiría un no definitivo como respuesta, en cambio recibió un sí muy animado, al parecer sakura deseaba hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no se atrevía.

-¿Entonces a donde vamos?

-Tú sígueme, anda.

Sasuke tomo de la mano de sakura, y partió, ella se sorprendió por la acción, pero parecía no importarle, ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

En un lago circular, con un gran puente hecho de madera unido a la orilla, estaba rodeado de unos cuantos arboles y a lo lejos se observaban varias montañas; el sol brillaba y a pesar de eso no hacía calor, el agua estaba tranquila iluminada por los rayos del sol, y aunque estaban algo retirados de la cuidad, no parecía tener importancia el simple hecho de ver un paisaje tan hermoso y relajante.

-Qué lindo. Exclamo Sakura

Ambos decidieron solo sentarse al final del puente de madera, a contemplar el panorama.

-Nunca había hecho esto, si mi padre se entera me matara.

-No pasa nada.

-Y aunque pasara, creo que valió la pena, esta es la segunda vez que me siento libre y tranquila después de mucho tiempo.

-¿Y cuál fue la primera?-. Pregunto Sasuke.

-No, nada-. Excuso dando una sonrisa.

-Sasuke, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Hmp si

-¿Por qué siempre faltas a clases?

-Hmp digamos que es por capricho-. Sasuke medio sonrió por la pregunta

-¿De qué hablas?-. Sakura lo miro curiosa.

-Es por llevarle la contraria a mi padre, no quiero seguir sus órdenes.

-Eso debe de ser muy pesado.

-¿Pesado? Pesado lo que tu vives con tu padre sakura, a mi no me importa.

Sakura de alguna forma se entristeció al escuchar a Sasuke, pero tenía razón, lo que vivía con su padre era muy fastidioso, el en cambio hacia lo que quería sin consecuencias.

-Lo siento Sasuke.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que disculparte por todo?

-Bueno… yo la estoy pasando muy bien y no quiero arruinarlo.

-Hmp, yo también me la paso bien contigo. ¿Sabes?

Sakura le dedico un sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, se paralizo al instante que sentía unos labios posarse sobre los suyos, fue un beso corto, pero lo suficiente para hacer que sakura se sonrojara al cien y sentir su corazón latir con frenesí. Sasuke se separo apenas lo suficiente para observarla, y lo que vio fue unos orbes color jade mirándolo con asombro y un rosto visiblemente rojo, seguramente el estaría igual, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, el no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas pero al verla tan tranquila con esa sonrisa sincera que solo ella sabia ofrecer, no podía contenerse, sin mencionar la luz que la rodeaba de ese magnífico escenario, sin duda era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Por un instante pensó que lo primero que ella haría sería marchase, después de todo ella no era de aceptar ese tipo de cosas, pero el quedo mas sorprendido cuando unos finos labios le respondieron, era un poco más intenso que el anterior más le correspondió en seguida, ella poso una mano encima de la mejilla del Uchiha para después separase un poco de él, Sasuke se quedo perplejo, por supuesto que no se lo esperaba, estaba por reclamar otro pero se detuvo cuando miro con detalle la cara de sakura sonrojarse a un más que lo que ya era y bruscamente apartase hacia atrás sin darse cuenta de que se encontraba a la orilla; sakura cayó al lago pegando un grito.

Sasuke se levanto a auxiliarla, la saco del agua y rápidamente se despojo de su saco del instituto para cubrirla.

-Sakura ¿Estás bien?

-S... si Sasuke estoy bien, gracias.- Dijo sakura tosiendo

-Pero no puedo volver a si a mi casa, mi padre se dará cuenta.

-Descuida, vamos te llevare a la mía.

-¿Qué? No es necesario prefiero regresar así Sasuke

-Vamos, si regresas así se darán cuenta, además aun falta un poco para que terminen las clases, tenemos tiempo.

-Pero tus padres, yo no...

-A esta hora no hay nadie, vamos no aceptare un no por respuesta.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

A pesar de estar un poco retirados, llegaron pronto a la residencia Uchiha. Sasuke ingreso por la puesta principal seguida de una sakura temerosa que todavía estaba empapada. Sasuke la condujo a la sala de estar y ella no pudo menospreciar la hermosa casa del Uchiha.

-Sasuke ¿Seguro no vendrá nadie?-. Dijo sakura temerosa temblando de frio.

- Seguro, espera sakura iré a traerte una toalla-. Sasuke salió de la sala.

Ella aprovecho para contemplar mejor la casa, pero algo llamo su atención, encima de un fino estante de madera se encontraban varias fotografías, sakura se acerco para poder mirarlas mejor, la primera que vio fue una de Sasuke cuando era pequeño con un gran dinosaurio de peluche color verde, seguida de otra fotografía de Sasuke igual de pequeño junto a un joven mayor que él, tal vez sería su hermano mayor por su parecido, siguió mirando una tras otra, la mayoría de ellos dos, y una más con quien parecía ser su padre, sakura lo reconoció en seguida, era el hombre que observo en la reunión, el que discutía en los jardines, ahora bien entendía con quién y porque lo hacía.

Después poso su mirada a una en particular, esta era más grande que todas las demás, era el retrato una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello largo y oscuro, ojos del mismo y tez blanca.

-Sakura, aquí tienes.

Sasuke la saco de su trance

-Sasuke, perdón estaba mirando. Yo…

-Si está bien.

-Es que es muy bella, ¿Es tu mamá?-. Dijo señalando la fotografía.

-Hmp-. Sasuke se puso serio.

-Perdón Sasuke, no debí entrometerme-. Sakura bajo la mirada.

-Toma, sécate con esto-. Dijo Sasuke indiferente.

Sakura la tomo todavía algo apenada y comenzó a secarse.

-Si es mi madre-. Sakura lo miro.-Solo que ella falleció cuando yo era pequeño.

-Lo siento Sasuke, perdóname por favor.- Sakura sollozo.

Sasuke la miro y se acerco a ella, le acaricio su mejilla intentando calmarla.

-Tranquila, no hay por qué llorar-. La atrajo hacia ella en un inofensivo abrazo.

Sakura se tranquilizo pero algo le hizo volver a exaltarse, era ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose; ambos se separaron al instante solo para ver como Itachi entraba hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿Itachi, que haces aquí?-. Dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

-Pues aquí vivo hermanito-. Contesto irónico.- Valla ¿quién es esta hermosa jovencita?

-Ella… es Sakura

-Mucho gusto sakura, soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke, dime Itachi-. Dijo acercándose hacia sakura dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Yo… Es un placer. Dijo sakura nerviosa.

-Estas un poco húmeda, ¿pues que andaban haciendo?, Sasuke…

-No no es nada, es… fue un accidente.- Excuso sakura muy sonrojada.

Itachi rio.-Esta bien, tranquilos, solo vine a cambiarme y ya me voy, los dejo solos, adiós sakura-. Itachi salió de la habitación no sin antes reírse al ver a su hermano con un ligero toque rosado en las mejillas.

-Está bien, es solo mi molesto hermano.

-Si bueno… me ah asustado. Pero ya tengo que irme, seguramente no tardaran mis padres para llegar a comer. Gracias por permitirme secarme.

-No hay problema, por mi cúlpate te caíste.- Dijo Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakura se sonrojo, por el drama del momento había olvidado lo que sucedió en el lago.

-bueno, en realidad fue mi culpa, así que… olvidémoslo.

-Sí creo que si

-Me voy, pero gracias por todo la pase increíble-. Aun sonrojada sakura le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. De esas que Sasuke tanto le gustaban.

Sasuke acompaño a sakura hasta la salida, pero antes de que ella saliera, Sasuke la jalo delicadamente el ante brazo y la volvió a besar, un beso inocente, el que quería reclamar antes de que sakura cayera al agua.

Sakura se separo despacio, inclino la cabeza algo avergonzada aun y se dispuso a salir de la casa, pero antes de salir completamente, ella se regreso y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla derecha para luego marcharse casi corriendo, dejando a un Sasuke perplejo.

Sasuke quedo un momento mirando la dirección que había escogido la peli rosa para luego cerrar la entrada, dar la vuelta y ver a su hermano mayor recargado en la pared con una sonrisa burlona.

-Quien te viera hermano.

-Cállate.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

Sakura caminaba despacio por la acera con una sonrisa y mirada perdida, no pudo evitarlo, se sentía feliz, a pesar de hacer tal ridículo, había sido uno de los mejor momentos de su vida.

Antes de ingresar a su hogar, sakura trato de tranquilizarse para disimular su felicidad, lo que ella no sabía era que no le costaría trabajo, pues nada más entrar por la puerta vio a sus padres sentados en la sala de estar acompañados de un visitante.

-Sakurita que bueno que llegas, te estábamos esperando, mira quien vino a visitarte.

Sakura centro su mirada en aquel visitante, y en un momento se desvaneció su sonrisa.

-Hola sakura, ¿Cómo esta mi delicada flor de cerezo?-. Dijo lee al momento que besaba la mano de sakura.

-Muy bien gracias-. Dijo sakura tratando de sonar lo más normal.

-Sakura, el joven lee ah venido a pedir permiso para salir contigo hoy.

-¿Hoy?, Etto… si papa como digas.

-Anda mi sakura ve a cambiarte el uniforme y te espero.

-Sí, gracias en un momento bajo.

Sakura subió aprisa las escaleras, entro a su dormitorio rápidamente, como si estuviera escapando de algo, pero más que eso, era el descontento que tenía al tomarse los demás la libertad de decidir por ella, más que nada su padre, no era un permiso para salir, era una orden que debía seguir al pie de la letra.

-Sabía que el día no podía terminal igual de hermoso.

Sakura se saco el uniforme que todavía seguía ligeramente húmedo, que gracias a la visita de lee sus padres no notaron, se coloco un ligero vestido corto color café claro, se cepillo el cabello y se miro al espejo, no estaba mal para haber caído en el rio. Solo esperaba que el día terminara pronto.

Bajo las escaleras muy despacio, lee ya estaba listo esperándola con una muy grande sonrisa.

-Ya estoy lista lee.

-Que hermosa estas mi hermosa flor.

-Con su permiso, me retiro un placer saludarlos Sr. Haruno.

-Igualmente lee, diviértanse.

-Vamos sakura-. Lee estiro su mano para tomar la de ella; Sakura al ver a su padre no sé resistió a la acción.

Llegaron a un lindo restaurante, había muy poca gente; Lee entro acompañada de sakura, en el camino apenas hablaron, más bien lee era el que hablaba, sakura trataba de prestar atención.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa, Lee ordeno por los dos y esperaron que llegara su pedido.

-Dime sakura, ¿dónde estabas?

-¿No entiendo a que te refieres?-. Dijo sakura confundida, tal vez era ella que no estaba prestando atención desde el trayecto.

-Estaba esperándote fuera del instituto pero nunca te vi pasar. ¿Acaso saliste por atrás?

Sakura se paralizo, esperaba todo menos esto, no sabía que contestarle, trato de calmarse un poco y de formular una respuesta.

-Lo que sucede es que tuvimos un examen sorpresa y como termine antes, el profesor dejo que saliera.

-Oh ya entiendo, que lista es mi bella flor de cerezo, pero, lo que no explica es como llegaste después a tu casa.

Si claro que no podía convencerlo del todo-. Pensó sakura.

-Es que… me quede en la biblioteca y se me fue el tiempo, por eso Salí mas tarde que todos.

Si esto no funciona voy a gritar.- Pensó sakura

-Que estudiosa eres mi bella flor, claro viniendo de la hija del Sr. Haruno. Me has cautivado bastante mi sakura, no te dejare ir tan fácil-. Dijo lee guiñándole el ojo.

Sakura por su parte no movió dedo alguno.

Creo que fue mejor decirle la verdad para que se des-encantara.- Pensó sakura.

La comida continuo normal, lee hablaba y ella escuchaba, no es que lee fuera un mal muchacho simplemente que la presionaba demasiado, ya tenía suficiente con las presiones de su padre como para tener un pretendiente igual, es por eso que a su padre le gustaba como prospecto, aparte de ser heredero de una buena empresa. Sakura quería a alguien que le hiciera olvidar sus problemas, con quien pasar momentos inolvidables, no alguien con quien debas lucir tu refinamiento y buenos modales. Eso lo dejaba para los eventos de su padre.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

En una amplia habitación con una gran cama matrimonial con sabanas color azul, se encontraba Sasuke recostado boca arriba, pensativo, había sido una mañana pesada, causa de la discusión que tuvo la noche anterior con su padre, aunque le costaba admitirlo, le habían dolido cada una de sus palabras, pero sabía que nada se comparaba con lo que él le había respondido, no debió decirlo, pero ya era tarde para retractarse. Se noto cuando Sasuke despertó esta mañana y vio a su padre en la cocina, al instante que noto su presencia, Fugaku salió rápidamente. A pesar de todo el siempre fue así, serio, sin embargo Fugaku daba un aire más pesado cuando estaba molesto y esa mañana lo tenía.

Sasuke iba camino al instituto, pero aun mas con su rebeldía se arrepintió de entrar, si su padre quería que fuera mas como Itachi, no lo iba a hacer; pero con el encuentro de sakura todo cambio, el simple hecho de mirarla cambio su actitud, el pasar con ella un momento agradable pero más que cualquier otra cosa, pensaba en el beso que le había dado, no fue planeado, fue un instinto natural que el sintió, y que solo se llenaría si la besaba; mas se fue formando una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar ese momento, y cuando ella le devolvió el gesto, pero su sonrisa fue enmarcándose mas cuando vio como graciosamente sakura se apartaba y caía al agua.

-¿Sasuke?-. Itachi entro en la habitación de Sasuke interrumpiendo.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?-. Dijo Sasuke incorporándose.

-Escuche lo que paso ayer con papá ¿Quieres hablar de eso?-. Dijo Itachi recargado desde la puerta.

-Hmp no tengo nada que hablar.

-Como quieras, pero por lo menos deberías evitar ese tipo de comentarios.

-Tú sabes que no fue cierto-. Excuso Sasuke.

-Sí pero papá no lo sabe.

-Deja de molestarme-. Sasuke volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama.

-Bueno hermanito-. Itachi rio cosa que no paso desapercibido por Sasuke.- ¿Entonces quieres hablar sobre sakura?

Sasuke se sonrojo ligeramente, esperaba que Itachi no lo notara.

Itachi rio.- ¿Es tu novia?

Sasuke se inquieto un poco.- No.

-¿Y cuando se lo vas a pedir?

-¿Desde cuándo tengo que explicarte todo lo que haga o deje de hacer?

-No te enojes Sasuke, pero ya es momento de que pongas los pies en la tierra y sakura parece ser la chica indicada.

-Hmp

-Además es preciosa.

-Cierra la boca-. Dijo Sasuke un tanto enojado.

-¿Celoso?, deberías, sakura es muy bonita para ti es mejor que te des prisa.

Itachi salió de la habitación de Sasuke con una gran sonrisa burlona, pero lo que más gracia le daba que verlo sonrojada era verlo celoso. Sin duda Sasuke tenía mucho que pensar esta noche.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

Ya pasada mas del medio día Sakura se encontraba fuera de la entrada de su casa, luego de la tarde que compartió con lee en el restaurante, realmente no fue gran tema, lee era el único que hablaba, y siempre era solo para elogiarla a ella o su padre, por su parte sakura solo se limito a escucharlo, si es que podía concentrarse en todo lo que decía, su mente como siempre se perdía a su mundo de fantasía, pero más que nada en la bonita mañana que había compartido con Sasuke.

-Que tengas una buena noche sakura.

-Si bueno gracias por todo lee-. Sakura dio media vuelta intentando entrar a su casa pero lee la detuvo.

-Sakura prométeme que nos veremos otra vez.

-Yo… tengo que pensarlo lee, disculpa pero aun tengo mucha tarea que terminar.

-Entiendo sakura, pero al menos dime que si volveremos a salir

-Lee lo siento, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas así que no creo poder….

-No lo digas sakura, no te apures, no me rendiré y te aseguro que estarás encantada de salir con migo. Buenas noches mi bella flor de cerezo.

Ingreso a su residencia y nada más cerrar la puerta principal sakura no pudo contenerse y una lágrima logro escapar resbalando por su mejilla derecha.

-Sakura ¿Eres tú?-. Sakura al escuchar a su padre aproximarse a ella, froto su mano derecha contra sus ojos tratando de remover las lágrimas que lo empañaban.

-Si papa

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien papá, pero debo retirarme aun me queda mucha tarea por terminar.

-Espera, cuando vino el joven lee hablo con tu mama y con migo acerca de ti y el nos menciono que le encantaría frecuentarte más seguido, y yo di mi permiso, así que te vendrá a visitar muy seguido.

-Le dijiste que si, ¿sin siquiera preguntarme primero?

-No tengo por qué hacerlo, tú haces lo que yo digo sakura.

-¿Y no te has preguntado alguna vez qué es lo que a mí me gustaría hacer?

-Yo te conozco, sé que es lo que te gusta y lo que te conviene.

-¿Me conoces papa? ¿Estás seguro?, Tu no me conoces en nada solo quieres que viva lo que tu quisiste ser.

-Basta, no discutiré contigo.

-como tú quieras papá pero no olvides que pronto podre tomar mis propias decisiones.

Sakura corrió a su habitación, encendió su ordenador y se puso a escribir en él a toda velocidad, ya no podía contenerse, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por si solas y ella solo se dejo llevar, después de unos minutos, dejo de hacer su tarea solo para continuar sollozando mirando la pantalla iluminada de su computador, todo los cuentos que ella escribía, las anécdotas, las fantasías, existían solo en su memoria, esto era un escape del mundo real y lo sabía muy bien, pero el simple hecho de hacerla feliz no parecía importarle, pero mas ahora se daba cuenta que todo con lo ella soñaba no superaba la verdad con la que vivía, y jamás lo haría, lo que ella soñaba solo se quedaría grabado en papel y tinta. Su esperanza se extinguía cada vez más, ¿A quien quería engañar? Con esto no lograba nada, todo seguía igual, tal vez su padre tenía razón, esto no deja nada de provecho al final. Debería haberse dado cuenta desde un principio en lugar de enamorarse de la fantasía.

AL final del camino sabía que no sería libre, sería mejor suprimir todo deseo y seguir las ordenes sin dar queja, tal vez y solo tal vez así podría ya no encontrar la felicidad si no tranquilidad.

Y para lograrlo significaría renunciar a todo sentimiento qué esta mañana a penas parecía haber encontrado.


	5. El Destino se empeña en Unirnos

**Capitulo 5: El Destino se empeña en unirnos **

Ya había amanecido, pero para sakura el sol no brillaba, los pajaritos no cantaban, para ella era un día gris, hoy era el día en que se olvidaría de todo y de todos, esas fantasías que habían resguardado por muchos años le ayudaban a sobrellevar el mundo real , pero nunca tuvo el coraje suficiente como sus protagonistas para defender lo que más quería, esto solo le traían problema tras problema, era mejor por su salud emocional quitar todo rastro de sentimiento, si su padre quería que fuese una persona a quien podía manejar, así seria, por lo menos la dejaría de molestar a cada momento pues no tenía motivos suficientes como para enfrentar a su padre, creo que así las cosas por fin podrían marchar ya no bien, si no tranquilo.

Tal vez sonará tonto y con razón, después de todo quien se despide de lo que uno más quiere solo para encontrar la tranquilidad, pero eso era lo que ya necesitaba, anoche por fin había aprendido una lección importante, que todo esto no le serviría para luchar en contra de su familia y que nunca sería libre, de no obtener nada a obtener tranquilidad, era obvio que lo prefería, aunque esto significara un gran sacrificio.

Esta dispuesta, decidida, al parecer nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡± Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

Sentada en una de las bancas del aula se encontraba sakura, su mirada estaba totalmente concentrada en las clases del profesor Kakashi, no quería seguir distraída, tenía que aplicarse a las clases, era su deber.

Durante el transcurso del día, sakura no mostro emoción algunas, Hinata se había dado cuenta desde el momento que Sakura cruzo la puerta, y aunque insistentemente preguntaba qué era lo que le ocurría, ella solo se limitaba a mostrar una falsa sonrisa seguida de la frase "Todo está bien", era obvio que Hinata no lo aceptaba, pero después de unos muchos intentos decidió dejar de preguntar, seria hasta que Sakura quisiera hablar al respecto, pero no solo Hinata era la que se había dado cuenta del estado de ánimo de la peli rosa, Ino lo noto en la entrada, incluso el propio Naruto que es bastante distraído trato de hacerle la plática mas no funciono. Tanto era su abatimiento que ni siquiera noto que Sasuke se encontraba en el salón de clase sentado a un par de asientos detrás de ella.

Por supuesto que Sasuke lo noto en seguida, pero no se atrevió a levantarse de su lugar, ir hacia ella y preguntarle que le pasaba, lo mejor sería esperar a la hora del almuerzo o en dado caso a la salida del instituto.

No tenía que esperar mucho a que sucediera, el timbre del almuerzo sonó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, sakura salió aprisa, Sasuke intento seguirla, pero Naruto le interrumpió.

-¿A dónde vas tan aprisa teme?

-No te importa dobe y quítate de enfrente.

Sasuke aparto a naruto y salió rápidamente en busca de sakura; recorrió los pasillos, las canchas, incluso se detuvo frente el baño de mujeres, varias de las estudiantes lo miraban curiosas, pero Sasuke intento aparentar no importarle pese a la incomodidad que sentía.

Antes de rendirse decidió mirar el último lugar que le faltaba por recorrer, la biblioteca, aunque dudaba encontrarla; era hora del descanso, nadie pasaba por ahí, aun así decidió entrar a buscarla; camino varios estantes y justo en la esquina, donde se ubicaba el último, ahí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo recargada al gran estante de libros, se notaba perdida y estaba sujetando una libreta de pasta rosada, parecía estar escribiendo.

Sasuke se acerco lentamente; Sakura notó su presencia a un poco de distancia, Sasuke se sentó al lado de ella sin decir nada.

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo tranquila al momento que cerraba su libreta.

-Otra vez, como siempre, ni siquiera notaste mi presencia en el salón.

-Para que hacerlo, tú apareces de improviso-. Dijo sakura sin ánimo.

-¿Me vas a contar?

-¿Qué cosa?-. Pregunto aun ya imaginándose a que se refería.

-Que es lo que te pasa, porque apenas ayer estabas de buen humor ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?-. Sasuke la miro.

-No puedo explicártelo-. Sakura evadió su mirada.

-¿Por qué no?-. Pregunto

-Porque no lo entenderías-. Sakura lo encaro.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo entienda si no me dices nada?-. Sasuke la miro irónico.

-Solo vete y déjame sola.

-No me iré hasta que me digas que es lo que tienes Sakura.

-¡Quiero estar sola, no lo entiendes!-. Grito.-vete.

-No creo que de verdad quieras estar sola.

…

-¿Es acaso que tu papa descubrió que faltaste al instituto?

-No, es complicado Sasuke, solo vete y déjame sola-. Intento no cortar la voz

-Ya te dije que no lo hare-. Sasuke la miro serio.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que haga?, a ti no te importa nada, ni las clases ni tu padre ni nada, ¿Cómo es que tienes lo más importante y no te interesa?-. Sakura lo miro molesta.

-¿y qué es lo importante sakura?

-Libertad, libertad de hacer lo que quieras y cuanto quieras y tú lo desaprovechas-. Sasuke solo la miro.

-Tienes lo más importante y no logro entender cómo es que lo desaprovechas, ¿Qué es lo que te hace falta?, Sasuke, no sabes lo que daría por tener lo que tú tienes.

-No te guíes por las apariencias sakura, muchos que están en desventaja ya quisieran ser como tú, la niña inteligente y refinada de las que sus padres están orgullosos, sin embargo solo tú puedes saber qué es lo que sucede en realidad.

-Tienes razón, es solo que estoy cansada de todo-. Excuso.

-Sakura, déjame ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me explicas que es lo que ocurre.

Sakura miro fijamente el rostro de Sasuke, se quedo pensativa por un momento, ¿Qué podía responderle?, presionada, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, salir de ahí, Se levanto a prisa y se marcho antes de que Sasuke pudiera detenerla.

Sasuke se quedo sentado y con una mano se froto el cabello en signo de frustración, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, tal vez sería mejor dejar que la situación se calmara, pero era un hecho que averiguaría lo que ocurría a sakura.

Continuaron las clases, sakura hacia un esfuerzo por prestar atención a lo que explicaba el profesor, pero era muy difícil, fácilmente podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Sasuke posarse sobre ella; luchaba por no mirarle, pues estaba a solo un par de bancas detrás, claro que podía mirarle a la perfección.

Pero en cuanto terminaran las clases saldría lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Y así fue, sakura salió disparada, sin embargo Sasuke no hizo el intento por seguirla, era mejor esperar a que ella quisiera hablar.

Sakura estaba a punto de salir del instituto, pero lo que vio la paralizo, observo a un chico alto de grandes cejas justo en la salida, al parecer sostenía un gran ramo de rosas; intento retroceder pero fue demasiado tarde, lee ya la había visto, siguió caminando normal hasta llegar a donde él se encontraba.

-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?

-Bien pero ¿Que hacer aquí?

-Vine a traerte un presente, espero te gusten, aunque no soy tan hermosa como tú.- Lee le entrego el arreglo florar al Sakura.

-Gracias lee, pero no debiste.

-No es nada hermosa.

-Yo no…

- Sasuke, que raro encontrarte aquí, deben ser exámenes finales-. Dijo lee interrumpiéndola.

Sakura se sorprendió, miro hacia un costado, ahí estaba Sasuke, caminando tranquilamente.

-Que desagradable sorpresa lee. -. Sasuke se detuvo a su lado.

-Tan simpático como siempre, Aun así no lo lograras extinguir mi llama de la juventud.

-Sigues tan patético como siempre.- Sasuke rio socarrón y continuo su camino.

Sakura solo lo miro pasar pero cuando estaba fuera de la vista de lee se detuvo un momento y se giro apenas lo suficiente para mirar a sakura, luego de eso siguió tranquilamente su camino.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

Por supuesto que no estaba tranquilo, luego de toparse con el idiota de lee, si desde que lo conoció nunca le simpatizo, y menos ahora que buscaba a sakura, pero quien se creía ofreciéndole regalitos, pero más que nada era la manera en que ella se comportaba con él, si desde que la conocía menciono que no le agradaba que tenía que estar haciendo con él, o acaso, ¿ese es el motivo por el que sakura estaba así? ¿Le habría dicho algo lee que la puso tan mal?, en todo caso ella le dejaría claro que no quería tener nada con él, ah pero claro, el que cerraba el circulo de todo esto, seguramente su padre le habría dicho que lo hiciera. ¿Pero por qué no se lo dijo desde un principio?, ¿Sera acaso qué ella está de acuerdo con esa idea y no encuentra la manera de decírselo? No se rehusaba a creerlo, pero y si fuera verdad. ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad ella quisiera estar con él?, no, eso no era posible, Sakura no haría tal cosa.

De ninguna manera, buscaba una explicación lógica para no creer en lo que estaba pensando, pero era claro que estaba abatido, no quería hacer nada, solo tenía ganas de moler a golpes al fastidioso de lee, pero, aunque lo hiciera, que tal que sakura estaba con el por otra razón, que tal que le ah convencido, de cierto modo ella tenía razón en cada una de las palabras que dijo en la biblioteca, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y él lo desaprovechaba por un capricho, pero aun así se había equivocado en algo, no lo tenía todo, le hacía falta algo muy importante, que probablemente perdería antes de ser suyo.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, tendría que cambiar, ya no era el mismo niño rebelde de 8 años que desobedecía a su padre y no pasaba nada, no, ahora era un hombre casi adulto, pronto terminaría el instituto y no tendría nada en que apoyarse después, ¿Su padre?, claro que no, después de la conducta que mostraba contra él no lo haría ni de broma, ¿Itachi?, el seguía su camino y no le importunaría con sus problemas que él solo se busco, tendría que mejorar y era mejor hacerlo ahora que después cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde de lo que ya es.

Y aunque no consiguiera lo que él buscaba, por lo menos alcanzaría el camino que debía seguir.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

Sakura caminaba con un gran ramo de rosas en las manos, las aplastaba contra su pecho, al lado de ella le seguía Rock Lee que había insistido en acompañarle; Sakura se notaba tensa, nerviosa, acaso sería por el encuentro de Lee o por que la había visto Sasuke con él. Estaba inquieta, rogaba que pronto llegara a su casa, el camino parecía eterno, trataba de contenerse, pero aun así sabía que si llegara a gritar hasta perder la voz nadie la notaría, ni siquiera Lee, el no la quería, solo deseaba tener una "acompañante" al cual lucir, lo mismo que su padre le hacía a ella.

Por fin habían llegado, sus pensamientos le ayudaron a sobrellevar los últimos minutos del camino.

Se despidió lo más rápido que pudo y entro a su casa; saludo a sus padres de manera normal y se retiro a su habitación, una vez adentro de desplomo en el piso y trato de calmarse, sabía que no sería fácil, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo, pero, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, si le resultaba tan difícil porque sencillamente no renunciaba a hacerlo, debía, y podía hacerlo, ¿Qué la detenía?, absolutamente nada, era tan tonta que estaba dispuesta a perder lo que más quería, existen ocasiones en el que te cansas y tratas de darte por vencido, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Siempre en las películas o novelas a la que ella tanto le gustaba el protagonista encontraba el valor y la fuerza y seguía adelante hasta encontrar su final feliz.

Pero este no era su caso, como encontrar el valor en tan poco tiempo después de años de cobardía, no es que ella siempre fue así, sin embargo, el mismo día que lucho termino rindiéndose.

¿Cómo hacerlo ahora?

¿Cómo reprimir años de cobardía en un solo día?

"Cada mañana me levanto con la esperanza de un nuevo día, pero todo sigue como antes, sin embargo sé que soy yo la que debo cambiar, el problemas es que no sé cómo hacerlo."

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

Nada cambio el estado anímico de sakura, era el mismo día, el mismo lugar y los mismos problemas, tendría que acostumbrarse a amanecer así todos los días. El pasar de largo a tus padres para que no noten tu desaliento, llegar al mismo instituto en el que ya presentías que todo seguiría igual.

Sakura accedió al aula correspondiente se coloco en su lugar asignado, saludo con una tierna sonrisa a Hinata, aunque continuaba con el estado de ánimo bajo no quería seguir preocupando a sus compañeras, lo mejor sería tratar de comportarse normalmente.

En un breve instante sakura percato la presencia de Sasuke.

Sakura noto cómo Sasuke pasaba de largo sin siquiera mirarla.

Sakura solo observo como Sasuke pasaba de largo, al principio se entristeció por la acción pero después de meditarlo comprendió que se debía a la conducta que había tenido el día anterior, y no era para menos, siempre que ella se encontraba a una situación difícil lo evadía en lugar de enfrentarlo, y ayer se sentía presionada ante insistencia de Sasuke, a pesar de que solo se preocupaba por ella, no es que no quisiera contarle ni mucho menos estar sin él, ella solo habría querido lanzarse a su brazos, llorar y contarle todo lo que estaba obligada a hacer, mas tuvo que reprimirse el acto por la decisión que ya había tomado.

Después de varios minutos se presento el profesor Kakashi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Bueno antes que comenzar quiero informarles que pronto tendrán que entregar el trabajo bimestral-. La mayoría de los alumnos protesto.- Ya tranquilos, solo porque soy flexible harán equipos de dos.

-Así que veamos serán…-. Kakashi tomó su lista.- Akane con Takara, Yuri con Riku, Naruto con Hinata…

Hinata se sonrojo, sakura se giro para mirarla y guiñarle un ojo.

-Es tu oportunidad Hinata-. Sakura le susurro.

Kakashi continúo con la lista.- Kenji con Hanae, Sasuke y Sakura…

Sakura se asombro, quiso girarse par encontrar la mirada de Sasuke, pero ella misma se le impidió, ¿Qué reacción habrá tenido? , ¿Se sorprendería cómo ella?, al parecer el destino se empeñaba en unirlos, precisamente en estos momento.

Kakashi prosiguió hasta terminar el listado.- Creo que son todos, al final de la clase cada quipo pasara a recoger las instrucciones del trabajo que tienen que realizar; ahora bien continuemos. "La intensidad de la corriente es directamente proporcional…"

Sakura continuo distante a las clases, cosa que ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Solo tenía que esperar unas horas más para que terminaran por completo, pareciera que el destino le estaba haciendo una jugada, por una parte estaba feliz, pues al menos tendría unos instantes más con Sasuke, ya sea como una "despedida", aunque esta vez resultaría más fácil, al parecer Sasuke estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo que ella, al final tal vez no era su destino esta juntos, solo fue un breve momento de felicidad, nada más.

Por fin el timbre sonó pero para sakura paso toda una eternidad, ni sus pensamientos pudieron distraerla tanto. Pronto los alumnos de las parejas asignadas se acercaron con el profesor. Sakura continúo en su lugar hasta que Sasuke se paró al lado de ella.

-Vamos-. Sasuke la invito a ir con él.

Sakura se levanto y marcho justo detrás de Sasuke.

-Ahora ustedes, Sakura, Sasuke, aquí tienen toda la información-. Kakashi se lo entrego a Sakura.- tienen una semana para entregármelo y lo quiero muy bien redactado. Eso es todo.

Ambos estaban por salir.

-Ah Sakura ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Expreso Kakashi.

-Si profesor-. Sakura observo cómo Sasuke se marchaba del salón de clase, ella se acerco con Kakashi.

-Sakura quiero que le prestes mucha atención a Sasuke, como sabes él es muy descuidado, aparentemente.

-¿Qué quiere decir con aparentemente?-. Sakura pregunto.

-Sasuke es muy necio y problemático pero es sumamente inteligente, en las pruebas casi siempre logra sacar sobresaliente, por esa razón falta mucho a clase y hace lo que quiere. De hecho si lo pienso él podría despojarte de la lista de honor.

-¿Ah?-. Expreso sakura con asombro.

-Claro que para que eso suceda necesita tener un buen historial de conducta y asistencia, eso es lo que siempre termina arruinando su puntaje.

-Por esa razón lo asigne contigo Sakura, considero que le hará bien tener una mejor clase de compañía. Convivir con otro tipo de compañeros.

-Con el trabajo no tendrás problema, pero espero que puedas lograr hacer cambiar su actitud.

-Si profesor hare lo que pueda. Con permiso-. Sakura abandono el aula de clase.

Caminaba por los pasillos ya desalojados del instituto, en las manos portaba las hojas con las instrucciones del trabajo a realizar, en realidad eso no le preocupaba, era todo lo que le había dicho el profesor Kakashi sobre Sasuke, pero más que nada la oportunidad que tendría de estar con Sasuke, ahora era también una indicación del profesor Kakashi de prestarle mucha atención, cosa que tendría que cumplir al pie de la letra. Claro que una excusa más no haría daño. Ya que sería la última.

Sakura cruzo el edificio y a la salida de este se encontraba Sasuke cruzado de brazos recargada en uno de los pilares de la entrada principal.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-. Dijo Sasuke sin des enmarcar su posición

-Fue el profesor Kakashi-. Excuso Sakura.

-Supongo que tendré que trabajar contigo, si fuera por mí no me molestaría en entregarlo, pero no quiero dejártelo a ti sola.

-Bien… creo que no tenemos opción Sasuke.

-Trabajemos en mi casa.

-Pero…

-Si yo voy a la tuya tu padre será capaz de matarme estás de acuerdo.

-Si eso creo-. Rio.- Es mejor en tu casa Sasuke, yo iré en la tarde, solo pasare a mi casa a dejar mis cosas.

-Hmp-. Sasuke se despidió de sakura con un gesto de mano y se marcho

Sakura tomó dirección a casa.

Apuro el paso, arribo a su residencia, ingreso a su habitación y busco entre su armario el atuendo indicado, se coloco un vestido corto casual con vuelo color rosa pastel, se acicalo, preparo el material que debía llevar y salió de su habitación destino a la casa de Sasuke.

Toco el timbre anunciado su llegada, después de unos minutos Sasuke abrió la puerta, parecía fatigado.

Sasuke invito a sakura a entrar. No sin antes observarla, definitivamente de veía hermosa.

-¿Sasuke estas bien?

-Si-. Dijo Sasuke tratando de calmarse al momento que recordaba cómo había llegado rápidamente a su habitación y arreglar todo el desorden que tenía en él, no es que el siempre fuera así pero justamente esta mañana al salir hacia el instituto había dejado un gran desorden, provocado por despertarse bastante tarde anunciando su retraso en el colegio. Salió aprisa que no le importo dejarlo como estaba. Apenas logro dejarlo lo suficientemente decente antes de que el timbre sonara y bajara velozmente las escaleras.

-Trabajemos arriba

Sakura camino detrás de Sasuke, entraron a la habitación del Uchiha y ambos se sentaron en el escritorio de Sasuke.

-¿Te gustaría algo de beber?-. Pegunto Sasuke

-No gracias, deberíamos enfocarnos en el trabajo-. Sakura saco algunos papeles de su mochila.

-Estuve revisando y tenemos que redactar acerca de… ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Así "como" sakura?

-Nada, Tenemos que hacer un análisis completo acerca de la…

-¿Sakura?-. Sasuke la interrumpió.

- Si.- Contesto sonrojada.

-¿Quieres que me aleje de ti?

-No te entiendo

-Mírame y dime que en verdad quieres que me aleje de ti.

A pesar de la pregunta, sakura no se sorprendió, solo se limito a bajar la mirada y responder.- Si.


	6. Memorias

**Capitulo 6 Memorias **

-Sakura mírame y dime que es verdad

-Sasuke yo… -. Sakura levanto su mirada.

-Sakura una vez me preguntaste que era lo que me hacía falta y ya lo encontré, pero no puedo hacer nada hasta que me digas que es lo que quieres.

-¿Qué significa?

-Que tú eres lo que yo necesito-. Sasuke se acero lentamente a su rostro y la beso, fu un beso corto, Sasuke se separo lentamente para observar su reacción, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se sonrojaron, ella entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello del Uchiha reclamando otro beso a lo que Sasuke accedió de inmediato.

A diferencia del anterior este fue más intenso lo suficiente como para separase por la falta de aire.

-Sakura, ¿aun quieres que me aleje de ti?

Sakura se levanto bruscamente de su asiento, la acción hizo que su mochila callera al piso y se derramaran algunos papeles, Sakura se inclino a levantarlos, Sasuke la auxilio e hizo que sakura se pusiera de pie.

-Está bien, dejare las preguntas por hoy-. Y volvió a besarla.

La intensidad seguía ahí cuando sus manos llegaron hasta su esbelta cintura y la atrajo hacia él, volvió a besarla, intento adentrar su lengua en la boca de Sakura, ella se sorprendió pero le gustaba lo que sentía, el beso se hacía más y más apasionado.

Sasuke poco a poco fue empujando a sakura hasta que ambos cayeron en la cama del Uchiha, el encima de ella, se observaron, ambos sonrojados, agitados, sakura volvió a sentir otra vez esos labios posarse sobre los suyos, no paso tiempo antes de que Sasuke bajara hasta atacar el blanquecino cuello de sakura, ella comenzó a suspirar, él lo noto, mientras aprovecho la oportunidad para que con su mano derecha rozara la pierna de sakura, Sasuke comenzó a subir el fino vestido, enmarcado a su paso su figura, sus piernas, sus caderas…

-Sasuke espera-. Sakura tomo sus manos.

El se detuvo se de golpe, ¿había hecho algo mal?- Esto no está bien.

Sakura se separo con cuidado de Sasuke, se incorporo y se acomodo el vestido.

-Yo no puedo

-Lo siento sakura.

-Es mejor que me valla, después continuaremos nuestro proyecto.

Sakura tomo a prisa sus pertenecías y se marcho.

Sasuke un poco frustrado se sentó en la cama, con ambas manos se froto la cabeza, pero algo llamo su atención, al lado del escritorio, en el suelo se encontraba una libreta de pasta rosada, no recordaba tener ninguna de dicho color, se acerco a ella y la levanto, comenzó a hojearla, de inmediato reconoció la letra de sakura, supuso que se había caído cuando intento marcharse; empezó a leer la primera pagina que a juzgar por la fecha tenía mucho tiempo de haberse escrito:

_Me gustaría que mi vida fuese diferente, no importa que tanto lo intente, a mi padre no parezca satisfacerle nada de lo que hago, paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en tratar de que se sienta orgulloso de mi pero todo es en vano, considero que así será durante todo el tiempo que siga viviendo aquí. Solo espero que todo mejore por el bien de nuestra relación._

_Trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo pero ya me estoy cansado, sueño innumerables veces con el día en que no me sienta atrapada en mi propia casa, donde pueda hacer lo que más me gusta, sin que nadie me llame la atención y en encontrar por fin al príncipe de mis sueños con quien compartir mis anhelos y ser feliz, sin ser custodiada por el dragón, que es mi padre. _

Sasuke intento seguir leyendo, esta vez adelanto las páginas.

_Cuando por fin encontré a la persona con quien compartir mis penas resulto ser de lo peor, porque tenía que engañarme de esa manera, yo estuve dispuesta de dejar todo por ti, se supone que esta noche por fin huiríamos juntos, porque tuviste que engarme cuando yo te lo entregue todo, me duele tanto, siento que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, me enfrente a mis padres por ti, ¿eso no importo? No imaginas la furia que siento contra ti, pero no puedo decírtelo frente a frente pues cobardemente te marchaste ya, y sin mí, no sé si algún día me repondré de esta traición. _

Prosiguió leyendo otras páginas.

_Tal vez el ambiente de otra cuidad me ayude a olvidar, el instituto no está mal, parece que le agrado a una compañera se llama Hinata, ella también me agrada, y me dio mucho gusto rencontrarme con ino, hace muchos años no la veía, desde que fuimos pequeñas._

_El parque donde me encuentro es muy agradable, está rodeado de personas, me encanta._

_Hace un momento una pelota cayó cerca de mis pies y de inmediato se acerco un perro hacia mí, era su juguete, se porto muy amistosos, pero me causo mas curiosidad aquel joven que lo llamo, era muy alto y apuesto, trate de no sonrojarme frente a él, esto es muy extraño tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía esta reacción, sin lugar a duda formara otra página de mi sueño._

Sasuke se detuvo, estaba hablando de él, fue el día en que la conoció, en aquel parque, la recordaba perfectamente, sentada en un banco del parque se veía tan hermosa a la puesta de sol; no entendía si proseguir con aquella libreta que tenía en sus manos, pero poco resistió su espíritu de lucha y la curiosidad apareció, continuo leyendo, lo que él decía la "ultima y ya".

_Este día resultaba demasiado perfecto como para que permaneciera así el resto de la tarde, aún sigo conmocionada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí libre y tranquila pero sobretodo ese espíritu de rebeldía al perder la clase, sé que no es la gran hazaña pero se sintió tan bien, pero sobre todo el que Sasuke me besara, hizo que me estremeciera, sentí mi corazón latir con frenesí, mi cuerpo temblar y sentí perderme en sus sueños, no quería que terminara, pero como todo sueño, debo despertar y que mejor que un buen baño, solo de pensar como torpemente caí en aquel lago me muero de la vergüenza. _

_Pero no todo podía seguir así de perfecto, una vez más mi padre saboteo mi día, obligándome a salir con Lee; me ha dejado claro que debo de relacionarme con él, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya no soy capaz de luchar de nuevo contra mi padre, no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces, tengo miedo de amar una vez más, temo que al hacerlo me pueda lastimar lo mejor será alejarme de Sasuke aunque eso signifique no volver a amar. _

Sasuke cerró la libreta, ahora entendía el comportamiento de sakura, nunca fue su intención alejarse, fue una orden de su padre.

Por una parte estaba feliz, por fin sabía los sentimientos de sakura, pero por otra parte solo tenía ganas de salir buscar a Lee y decirle que dejara a sakura tranquila, pero esa no era una opción, eso podría perjudicar a sakura, y no era conveniente, pero entonces, ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer?

Arrojo la libreta al lado suyo, pero sin querer cayó al suelo, Sasuke la levanto de un costado pero algo en su interior cayó; eran unas hojas dobladas, las recogió del suelo y las extendió.

Eran varias notas y algunos dibujos, Sasuke comenzó a leerlo, cuando termino de hacerlo volvió a redoblar y colocarlas en su lugar.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor, se percibía una suave brisa, y denotaba la armonía de la noche.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación mirando hacia la ventana, desde ahí se podía observar aquel parque que tanto le gustaba. Suspiro.- Sasuke.

Ya cansada de observar se retiro del ventanal y cerro la cortina, tomo su mochila y busco en su interior; no hallaba lo que buscaba, vacio todo el contenido sobre su cama, lo examino pero no lo encontró. Intento buscar en alguna otra parte de su habitación pero el resultado era el mismo; comenzó a alarmarse. Quizá su padre ya habría encontrado aquella libreta de forro rosado, rogaba que no fuera así, con esperanzas siguió buscando en cada rincón de su ahora desordenado dormitorio.

Sakura continuaba con su tarea pero se contuvo un momento al escuchar unos golpes justo debajo de su alcoba, recorrió la cortina y se asomo por la ventana, lo que vio la paralizo por completo.

Abrió el ventanal…

-Sasuke, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? – Sasuke se había colado por la ventana.

Sasuke adentro a la habitación de la peli rosa y cerro el ventanal a su paso.

-Espera no puedes…- Susurro.

Sasuke saco del interior de su chaqueta la libreta de sakura.

-¿Esto es tuyo? Sasuke se la extendió a sakura, ella iba a tomarla pero Sasuke la retiro.

-Solo te pregunte, no dije que te la daría.

-¿La leíste? Sasuke.- Dijo en tono molesto.

-"tengo tanto miedo de perderte y no verte nunca más, escucho tu voz, sueño contigo, me pregunto si algún día terminara o se hará realidad"

Sakura le arrebato la libreta.

- Era obvio, si no tienes nada más para burlarte, es mejor que te vayas, no deberías estar aquí. –Reclamaba en voz baja.

-No viene a eso.

-No me interesa, tienes que irte, me meterás en problemas.

-Sakura, ¿Estás segura que no te interesa? Crees que si no te interesara, ¿no habrías escrito todo esto por mí?

-Sasuke, ya que te tomaste la molestia de leer lo que no te incumbe, deberías al menos entenderme en lugar de juzgarme.

-No lo hago, si vine hasta aquí fue para aclarar algunas cosas

-Dilo de una vez.

-¿En serio piensas así de mi? Crees que sin no me importara habría venido hasta aquí solo para hablar contigo, o besarte, confesarte lo que siento. Tienes razón entonces no me incumbe.- Sasuke dio media vuelta

-No, espera, tienes razón respecto a lo que leíste y a todo, pero tienes que entenderme, no puedo hace frente a mis padres; tengo miedo.- Sakura sollozo.

-¿A lo que tu padre pueda hacerte?

-No. A que no estés con migo cuando suceda.- Dejo caer al suelo la libreta.

Sasuke se acerco a ella, y la reconforto en un abrazo, sakura hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

-Sakura, no puedo prometerte que las cosas serán fáciles.- Sasuke levanto su rostro para mirarle a los ojos.- Pero puedo jurarte que no te dejare enfrentarlo sola.

…

-Perdóname Sasuke, todo esto no es justo para nadie, y pase lo que pase, quiero enfrentarlo a tu lado, no quiero negarme la oportunidad de ser feliz de una vez por todas. Ya me canse de toda esta farsa.

Sasuke aun estrechado a sakura, emitió una pequeña sonrisa y enmarco más el abrazo.

-Sasuke. Quédate con migo esta noche.

-Pueden descubrirnos, ¿Lo sabes?

-Ya nada me importa, correré ese riesgo.

Ambos se abrazaron, así duraron un buen rato, hasta que sakura se separo lo suficiente para mirar a Sasuke a los ojos y besarle, ella entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke, él la tomo de la cintura; Sasuke elevo a sakura mientras que ella enredo sus largas piernas en la cintura del Uchiha, él avanzo hacia la cama y la recostó suavemente sin cortar el beso.

Sasuke comenzó a bajar hasta el cuello de sakura, ella comenzó a suspirar por la acción, Sasuke volvió a la tarea de besar los finos labios de la peli rosa, con su mano derecha acaricio el suave rostro de sakura, se detuvo un instante para observarla, era tan hermosa a la luz de la luna.

Sakura por su parte se sonrojo, era como lo imaginaba, tan dulce, tan delicado, no podía creer que por fin este momento estuviera pasando, el día en el que por fin podían estar juntos.

Con demasiada timidez sakura le saco la chaqueta a Sasuke, despacio, luego fue turno de la camisa, comenzó por un botón y prosiguió al siguiente, y al siguiente hasta que el ultimo fue despojado, le quito la camisa, muy despacio, marcando a su paso los fuertes brazos de Sasuke.

Por su parte Sasuke comenzó a deslizar el listón del fino vestido que marcaba la delgada cintura de sakura, despacio, sin prisa deslizo por los hombros su vestimenta, rozando la cintura, sus caderas, sus largas y delgadas piernas, hasta despojarla por completo.

La observo en ropa interior, sin duda le gustaba lo que veía; sakura sintió esa sensación de espasmo, su corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí, sin embargo no le importo estar semidesnuda frente a Sasuke, comenzaba a sentir sensaciones que no había experimentado, y lo deseo.

Sasuke pasó sus manos detrás de la espalda de sakura tratando de desatar el sujetador, pero se detuvo un momento, esperaba su aprobación antes de continuar, pero lo supo de inmediato al sentir las manos de sakura desabrocharle el pantalón… Sasuke soltó el sujetador mientras regresaba a los labios de la peli rosa, bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, era inevitable no besarlos, no acariciarlos, ella comenzó a gemir ante el placer.

Sasuke recorrió sus manos pasando por su abdomen, su vientre, hasta deslizar la ultima prenda que la cubría; regreso a su recorrido por las largas piernas de sakura, acariciando, hasta rozar su parte intima, su vientre plano, sus pechos, sakura intento reprimir el gemido, el, la miro a los ojos cuando noto que ella le estaba sacando el pantalón juntos con sus bóxers.

Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, no soportaba mas, necesitaba sentirla, hacerla suya, no sabía si esta era su primera vez, tendría que ser suave, ir despacio, con suavidad se adentro poco a poco en sakura, ella se estremeció al sentir dolor, se abrazo a Sasuke y él le correspondió hasta que desapareció un poco, ella entrelazo sus piernas en la cintura de Sasuke demandando que continuara.

Sasuke con suavidad comenzó a embestirla, ambos gimieron, Sasuke comenzó a acelerar poco a poco, una corriente recorrió a Sasuke y continuo a embestirla con más fuerza, sakura luchaba por controlar sus gemidos tapando su boca con su mano, las embestidas aumentaban más y más.

Estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sakura intento sostenerse de algo, a lo que Sasuke la tomo de la mano. Cuando llegaron al clímax ambos se ahogaron en un gemido, el término dentro de ella.

Ambos estaban agitados, transpirados, aun con la sensación es sus cuerpos Sasuke se tumbo al lado de sakura tratando de asimilar su respiración.

-Sasuke, te quiero.- Susurro sakura

Sasuke no contesto solo se limito a darle un beso en el hombro de sakura y acurrucarse detrás de ella, noto como poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

-Y yo a ti.- murmuro Sasuke quien pensaba que sakura ya se encontraba dormida, pero aun no lo estaba del todo, logro escuchar a la perfección lo que dijo Sasuke, sakura enmarco una pequeña sonrisa y quedo dormida profundamente.

El la abrazo para después tapar su desnudez con la sabana, la contemplo, era tan dulce y hermosa, se veía tan tranquila, después de haber leído su historia imaginaba que no había tenido una noche tan tranquila en mucho tiempo. Y con razón, todo lo que había soportado no era para menos, pero sin duda, de ahora en adelante no permitiría que continuara así.

Estaría con ella y la apoyaría hasta el último día de su vida.

Se levanto de la cama con precaución de no despertarla, no quería separarse de ella, tardo una eternidad en salir completamente de la cama, le costaba trabajo despedirse, pero tenía que hacerlo, aun estaba en la casa de sus padres, y no la arriesgaría a ser descubierta y arruinarlo todo.

Busco por el suelo los restos de su ropa y se vistió, ya estaba listo, pero tampoco quería irse así de la nada, levanto la libreta, tomó un lápiz, y comenzó a escribir.

La dejo encima del escritorio e intento salir por el mismo ventanal procurando no hacer ruido; pero se detuvo, regreso y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, y se retiro, la contemplo desde el marco del ventanal por una última vez, y se fue.

•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±i•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±Mαяiko Uchihα•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±•±‡±✘†×†✘±‡±✘†•†×†

Hola soy Mαяiko Uchihα.

Solo vine para agradecerles a todos lo que han seguido mi historia, no saben cuánto significa para mi, muchas gracias. Cuando me decidí a publicarla pensé que nadie la leería, ahora me sorprendo por lo que hemos logrado.

Gracias a YaamiiChan por los Reviews n_n significa mucho.

Espero que les guste esta capitulo, me tarde un poco más en hacerlo por falta de tiempo pero procurare darme espacio para hacerlo y no tardarme tanto.

También una disculpa, por no haber hecho esto, quería tomarme un espacio para agradecerle toda su atención, y como me tarde un poco más de lo normal decidí tomar este espacio. Espero no les moleste.

Sin más por agregar espero que sigan leyendo esta su historia, cualquier pregunta o comentario les agradeceré de todo corazón que me dejen su Reviews.

Gracias…


End file.
